the lost continent
by Aquaria
Summary: A new girl comes to Bayville and she joins the brother hood but will her past corupt the friendship she and Pieatro have?
1. new girl in town

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm a poor teenager with 1$ allowance a week. So don't sue me.  
A/n: Sorry I'm not good at writing Rogue's accent or Kurts. Oh yeah the cauldron never happen but Alex is still here and in the brotherhood.   
  
"Ms. Darkholm? There is a new student here to see you. May I send her in? "Asked her secretary.  
"Send her in. "said Mystique. She had been bored out of her mind, praying for a child to get sent to her office for any purpose. Just so she'd have something to do.  
The door opened and closed softly. When Mystique turned around she was surprised to see a girl. Not that she wasn't expecting one. This girl was different in a couple ways.  
She didn't look like she was supposed to be in high school. She was small, about 5 feet tall. But her look was really different .She wasn't goth like Rouge but she had that same kind of edge to her. Her long brown hair was slightly wavy and her bangs fell to her chin being straight. Under her right eye were two curved lines under her eye. Next to the top line was a dot. That was most likely a tattoo   
She wore pants like the skate boarder boys she was always suspending for skate boarding in the halls. Her T-shirt said "can't sleep clowns will eat me."  
'Boy do these kids keep getting weirder.' Thought Mystique as she looked at her skeptically.   
"Hi Ms. Darkholm. I'm Selen Styrin your new student". Said Selen. Mrs. Darkholm took out her records of Selen and saw that she was coming from a boarding school in Scotland and was expelled for blowing up a toilet with a firecracker.  
"Firecrackers?" asked Mystique asked." Well I hope you don't pulled any stunts like this her, or you just might find your self back in Scotland." Selen just gave her a small smile. Which totally said "kiss my ass and see if I care."   
Three hours later Selen was on her way to her Gym class. Even though she was a freshman some of her classes were mixed up with other Grades. (A/N: I'm not sure about other high schools but mine has classes like gym art and that kind of stuff mixed up with other grades) As she walked in to the gymnasium she looked at all the other kids. "Oh my god......... This school is for a bunch of preps. Oh god some one please save me!!" selen said to herself not really caring that people were gonna think that she was crazy.  
"Soooo... you think this school is for a bunch of goody two shoes? Huh? Do ya?" "AAAAaaahhhhh" Selen jumped like a mile in the air. She was so startled by the person behind her.  
There stood Pietro Maximoff. "Who the hell are you?" Selen asked, looking at him with interest. "Pietro Maximoff at your service." he said with a mock bow, which made Selen giggle.  
"Yo Maximoff who's this." Said Todd Tolensky coming up behind Pietro. "Selen Styrin And you are......" "Todd Tolensky."   
So the Selen's first day of school went on as she met the rest of the brotherhood still not knowing that they were really mutants.  
Just as school was ending and Selen was walking out the door, She was a girl that just wasn't like the rest. She was a goth. Selen ran up to her just to say hi because she didn't want to pass this chance up and not get to make friends with a non-preppy person. Less she be stuck with being friends with that valley girl Kitty Pryde. "Hey yo! Wait up!" Yelled selen as she ran after her. ""Hi I'm new here and you seem like the only girl that doesn't have I'm a teenybopper written on their forehead." Selen said all in one breath. "I'm Rogue. You sure seem like a crazy kid. Not everybody is a teenybopper ya know." Selen followed Rogu because she started to walk again. "Yeah like that Pietro Maximoff kid. He's pretty cool, but he talks so fast! "Rogue looked at her like she was crazy. "Pietro is not someone you should be hangin with girl. So if you're hanging with him you can forget about being friends with me." Selen stared at rogue she was serious. "Jeeze just because you don't like my friends don't mean you can put me into the bad people category!" and with that Selen stormed off angry.   
The days went on. The rest of the x-men took heed of Rogue's warning and completely ignored Selen.   
In mid October of the school year (Selen came in the end of September)Selen sat in her English class. "Miss may I go to the nurse? I don't feel very well." Selen's English teacher looked at her like she was acting like a five year old saying they had a concussion in their leg. "Well school is almost over so stick it out till then." Selen sighed and let her head fall on her desk. 'This is not going to be a good day' Selen thought to herself as she cringed in pain.  
Selen wasn't faking her illness like her teacher thought. She was in pain all over. She felt like her body was on fire. Then it happened. Selen let out a scream and tumbled out of her chair. she hugged herself and started to cry.  
Selen's teacher was beyond herself. "Get off the floor you're making a fool of yourself!" she yelled at Selen. "Yo teach it looks like she ain't faking it." Todd yelled from the back of the room. "Yeah like she's really crying ya know." Kitty said from the next seat over. The teacher looked murderous. "Well if you two think that she's really that sick then you can help her down to Mrs.Darkholm. Cause frankly she is faking it. Kitty and Todd got out of their seats and each grabbed on of Selen's arms and helped her up.  
Kitty knocked on the door while Todd held selen up. She was she sobbing uncontrollably still. "Come in!"  
Inside sat pietro , Evan and Professor Xavier. "Mrs.Darkholm, selen is really sick but the teach said she was faking so she said to bring her down here." Said Todd before anyone could say anything. "What why didn't you just bring her to the damn nurse anyway Todd?" Yelled Pietro as him and Xavier went over to her.   
Xavier checked her pulse. It was beyond normal. Her eyes weren't the same as when her saw her enter they were now gold. He suspected that she wasn't really sick at all. He also noticed she wasn't crying anymore just growling in pain. Her canines weren't the normal size at all. "Kitty would you mind going to get Jean?" Xavier asked "Sure like I'll just like do that now ya know." And with that Kitty was gone  
With in 10 minutes Jean was looking in to selen's mind for any reason to why this was happening to her. (Xavier was giving Jean practice .to learn to develop her powers more)  
"Nothing. I can't get anything... It's like there's something blocking me. "Jean said after a few minutes.  
Mystique went to her desk and took out a small bracelet and clasped it on her wrist. The little thing started beeping out of control. Mystique smiled. "Look like she is a mutant Charles." "Yes, I see that now but it seems that she is a danger to her self and those around her. Just look at her see seems to have a gift like sabertooth. Only that hers is more wild and untamed." Mystique laughed at him. "Then I will take her I in her and teach her to use her powers." Xavier sighed. He was going to loose this one. And she seemed special in away. "I'll let you take her for now but remember I'll still try to get her to see the light.  
Pietro looked around. The good professor looked upset and Mystique looked happy. If mystique was happy maybe he would get off punishment for fighting with Evan. But then again him and Lance would be the ones to be taking care of her since they were the only ones out of the brotherhood that knew how to take care of a sick person. Looked like he'd be taking care of her tonight. Since she was passed out and Kitty was trying to wake her up. There goes his date for tonight.  
Selen woke up to be in a strange house." #$% ^% ^ &*%^*how the hell did I get here? Selen looked up when someone walked in. It was Lance. "Lance what the hell an I doing here? "You're gonna live with Pietro, freddy ,Todd And me for now. Oh yeah you're a mutant. Mystique live here too so you'll have to put up with our principal living with us. "Selen was really confused 'I think...I'm gonna ..Just go back to ..bed. "and with that Selen fell back asleep. Every now and then Pietro or Lance would come in to check on her .Sometimes Mystique would too.  
Selen slept for 5 days non -stop. She never woke up to eat or go the bathroom. Mystique was worried she never thought anyone could sleep that long.  
Pietro decided to wake her up on the sixth day in the morning. "selen wake up. You gotta wake up. Wake up now!!" Pietro yelled and shook her not so gently. Selen groaned and opened her eyes. "Pietro I don't feel well....." Pietro picked her up and brought her in to the living room. "Okay you've been asleep for five days so you have to eat something. Go to the bathroom if you have to do what eva just don't go back to sleep or leave. "Pietro said as he walked into the kitchen to make her something.  
Pietro though about all the time that Selen was here. Mytique wasn't anrgy all that much anymore. Todd wasn't quite that annoying. Things seemed to be like when Rogue was there. 'What kind of power did Mystique say Selen had? The power of natural instincts? Just like sabertooth. This ought to be fun.' Pietro thought to himself.  
Selen ate her food then tried to go back to bed but every time she closed her eyes he would hit her with a pillow. Then when she was about to get really angry her powers kicked in. She had taken medicine after she ate to calm down her a little. Just enough so she didn't go kill someone or hurt herself.  
"Heh heh you shouldn't have done that. "Selen said and jumped over he couch and tried to tackle pietro. Instead she was caught by pietro. Just as she was about to hit the floor Pietro caught her. Then she tackled him. Selen sat a top him with a bright smile on her face. "You think your funny do you? We'll see about this. "And Pietro flipped her over. So he sat on top of her. "Oh who's smiling now? Eh? You think you're all big and bad Miss. Shadow Dragon?" Selen became confuse. Shadow Dragon?   
Pietro noticed the look on her face. "Oh Shadow Dragon is your new nickname. See I'm Quick silver and Freddy is the Blob and so on. So Mystique calls you Siren." Pietro explained. "But why does she call me that? That has nothing to do with my powers." Selen asked, Still confused. "Dunno." Was all Pietro said.  
Later that night after the rest of the Brotherhood came home (and Mysique also) Selen Went to go wash her hands, since Todd dropped a whole jar ogf Spaghetti sauce on her hands.   
When wet her hands she noticed that her hand started to get blue, Green and silver scales along the sides of her arm But only up to her elbow. Then she got ridges along the sides. That's when selen started panicking. She screamed started to cry. Mystique heard her and came in to the bathroom smiling. "I see you have discovered your other attribute." Selen looked up as the rest of the brotherhood started gathering around the doorway.  
  
Okay I'm Finished with Chapter one. Please Review. Review. Review.   



	2. rembering home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
A/n: Thanks for all the reviews!! And on with the story!  
  
Selen looked up at the brotherhood. How could they just stand there and look at her like she was normal? She wasn't! She was a damn freak!!   
  
Lance felt so bad for her. Her could remember when he first found out about his powers. He was so scared he might cause an earthquake in the middle of school and kill someone. He knew what she was going though and felt for her. She looked so small sitting on the white tiled floor. Almost like a child that had lost their mummy. She just sat there looking at her hands like they were diseased. The poor girl.  
  
Selen yo, Are you all right? "Todd asked being the first to break the silence. Todd bent over and put a hand on her shoulder. Todd knew she might not like that but he did it anyway. Selen growled and snapped at his hand. Todd's hand snapped back and he jumped over Pietro and hid behind him. "Yo man she's an animal!" Right away Todd knew he had said the wrong thing.  
  
Selen's head snapped up and Todd whimpered. "Animal? You think I'm an animal? I'll show you an animal!" she jumped off the ground and pushed Pietro. Pietro didn't move. "Move or I'm going tear you up also. "Selen said darkly. Mystique decided to cut in at this time. "Enough! Out!"  
  
The brotherhood filed out of the bathroom one by one. Lance was the only one that stayed behind. "Hey if it's any resolution to you I know how you feel. I felt the same way when I found out I was a mutant also." Selen looked him in the eye with hatred, loneliness, and anger. "I don't need your pity. "And with that she pushed passed him and ran out the front door.  
  
Pietro watched her walk down the Street from his bedroom window. Her noticed that she pulled a necklace out of her pocket and slipped around her neck. She'd soon be one of them. Pietro thought to himself. If she could deal with the fact that she was a mutant.  
  
Selen walked down the streets of Bayville, not really caring where she was going and if she got lost.  
  
A few hours later when she finally admitted to herself that she was lost, she started to care. 'Oh Christ! Now I gotten my freak ass self lost.' Selen was in a part of town that didn't have much around it. There was one building though. A large mansion. She could hear people talking and laughing with in the gates. 'Probably one of those happy little preppy families.' She though to herself.  
  
Selen never knew what it was like to have a family or if she even had one at once. She could only remember as far back as when she was eight years old. She was found roaming the streets of Greece alone. They said she had must have hit he head pretty hard to have forgotten everything about herself. What was it she had? Oh yeah it was called amnesia. The people that found her also said she must have been a tourist since she didn't speak Greek nor have a Greek accent when she spoke English.   
  
Maybe she wouldn't have taken the fact that she was a mutant so bad if she had known where she came from.  
  
  
Back at the house with the Brotherhood, Alex and Pietro were getting worried about selen. It was passed 9 o'clock and she still wasn't back. Pietro decided to wait a little longer.  
  
After another hour of waiting Pietro decided, enough was enough. He was going to find her. "I'm going for a jog around town. Be back in five."  
  
Pietro was zooming around town and was up by the x-men's institute when he saw her. She was sitting on the ground in the grass. Her hair was wet, for it had started raining hard. She had a blank expression on her face.  
  
Pietro was slightly concerned for her. "Selen come on lets go home." Selen pointed to the ground in front of her. " Look. It's so beautiful now." Pietro was confused. Was she absolutely mad of just being really stupid.   
  
Pietro walked over and looked at the grass. "Holy hell the thing is possessed!" Pietro yelled and stumbled backwards   
  
"It's not possessed! What are you talking about? It's beautiful." Selen yelled. There on the ground sat Selen's necklace. It was glowing. It wasn't just glowing there were words inside of the blue crystal on the necklace.   
  
"Grab the necklace and we'll check it out when we get home." All Pietro wanted to do was get home. Being so close to the X-geek's home made him feel uneasy. Once he got back on his own turf he'd feel a lot more better and be able to deal with this haunted necklace better. Pietro picked up Selen and swung her over his shoulder as she clutched on to the necklace for dear life anticipating how fast she was about to go.  
  
Once he was threw the door he was yelling for everyone to get in the living room. "Quicksilver! What did you do now?" Mystique said as she walked in to the room. "I didn't do it she did it. But it's a good it... I think" Pietro said and tossed Selen on the Egyptian couch. Just then Selen noticed that this house was pretty luxurious. They had furniture from all over the world and artifacts from everywhere also. The lamps looked expensive. "Wow. I just really noticed how awesome this house is." Pietro looked at her funny. "Yeah... sure. Okay now show mystique the necklace." Selen opened her hands and set the necklace on the oak coffee table in front of her.  
  
Mystique stared in awe as with the rest of the brotherhood. The necklace glowed. Mystique reached for the necklace. Selen put her hand over the necklace. "You don't touch. No one touches." Mystique pulled her hand back and looked her angrily. Selen picked the necklace up and spun it around. "It seems to have writing inside it. Notra se la bru Te la pratu tre. Trell wre net pratu. Teara mate la ocena se pratu." Selen read of the blue crystal. "What the hell does that mean?" Freddy was all confused. "I think it means in English 'When the waves come crashing down upon this lost city in the middle of the ocean. All will be lost. The north light will guide the child like one and bring her back to her lost land.' I think that's what it says. It's hard to say in English." Selen said still looking at the gem. "How did you know what it said? "Freddy asked curiously.  
  
"It's her native language." Mystique butted in.Selen lookedat her for a few moments. Mystique knew more about her the she did. "What! How do you know that?" Selen was furious. If she knew that about her, How much more did she know about her and wasn't telling.   
  
"I know a lot that you don't know. So in time I'll tell you." Mystique was going to give this girl a lesson in obedience. This one wasn't going to tell her that she couldn't touch that necklace. She knew a lot about this girl but not much. She was going to have this little dog at her beck and call.  
  
Selen was fuming upstairs that night while she sat on her four poster bed. 'How dare she? What gives her the right to keep my past from me?' Selen though to her self as she ripped pieces of paper up. Namely her homework.  
  
"Knock Knock Knock." Selen opened her door "What?" Alex was standing at her door. "Lights out." Was all he said. Selen was appalled. Selen slammed the door in Alex's face. "What? I have a damn bed time now?" Selen got in to bed and turned the lights out.  
  
The next day at school for Selen wasn't going to be as she would expect but would see something she had been looking for her whole life.  
  
"Professor? We need someone to drive us to school. My car broke down." Scott told the Professor while glaring at Kurt. "Sure Scott I'll have Logan drive you."  
  
Scott defiantly thought they were going to be late. Rogue and Kitty refused for five minutes to get in the car With Logan, thinking that they were going to get in a car crash. Then Evan "spiked out" when he fell asleep and Logan went over a "bump". Finally when they got to school kitty jumped out of the car knocking over someone.  
  
"Hey like I'm so sorry ya know." Kitty said helping up the girl. "God do you have to be so klutzy and don't touch me. "Selen said getting up on her own. She was not having a good day what so ever. "Dude are you all right?" Alex asked, while glaring at his brother. "I'm fine." Selen said looking at an older boy that was walking down the street. He was in his early twenties. He was tall with blond hair and Brown eyes.   
  
He looked so familiar. Like she'd seen him from some distant dream. Just then a shot of pain went threw her head.  
  
Selen grabbed her head and dropped to her knees. "Ugh son of a-, Ugh!" Her head was pounding like she had just been hit in the head with the Titanic. She could barley hear the brotherhood's worried voices. Everything she heard sounded like she had water blocking her ears. Just before She blacked out She moaned "Not again... What am I accident prone?"  
  
Explosions were every where. The ground was shaking under Selen's feet. She screamed and fell to her knees. She wasn't fourteen any more she was eight years old! She was back in Greece she thought until she saw that the people didn't look Greek. They were different. Some had white hair others had brown or red hair.  
  
"Mummy! Father! Quin!" sobbed little Selen. People were everywhere. They were running for a building that looked like the Parthanon. Selen felt herself get lifted of the ground.   
  
It was the boy she recognized during on the street. Except that he was about six years younger. "Selenica what is wrong with you? Running off when the gods are angry!" He ran threw the streets away from that building and toward a different building.   
  
"Why aren't we going there instead?" Selen pointed to the tall buildig. "Because that place is not safe. The gods are angry and they won't forgive us this time. We're taking matters in to our own hands. Those people will get killed because of they're naïve." The boy said and ran threw the doors of the other building. The boy ran up to a woman with white hair and gave Selen to her. "Thank the gods you found her Quin!" The woman hugged her and Put her on the ground and grabbed her hand. She supposed this was he mother. "Hurry they won't wait any longer for us." Then everything blanked out.  
  
People were talking. Some voices were arguing and others trying to quiet the arguing ones. Selen was lying on something cold.  
  
Selen rolled over and looked around. Scott and Lance were screaming at each other as were Pietro and Evan. Alex had Kurt by the shirt. Professor Xavier, Todd, Freddy, Jean And two other people she didn't know were trying to calm every one down. Selen had a headache the size of the Grand Canyon. She couldn't take much more screaming.  
  
Selen opened her mouth to tell them all to shut the hell up but all that came out was a loud roar of a dragon. She sound was almost deafening. All the sound in the room stopped. All in the room looked at her in surprise.   
  
No one said a word to her. Everyone just stared at her. Jean walked over to check her vitals. Jean took her wrist to check her pulse but Selen ripped her wrist away from her. "Don't touch me." Selen growled. "You can see that I'm frickin alive can't you?"   
  
Professor Xavier came to the edge of the table Selen sat on. Xavier was careful not to touch her. She was as wild and untamed as a lion right now. He didn't want to do anything to anger her. "Can you tell me exactly what happened?" Selen looked thoughtful.   
  
"Well I knocked down by kitty and then I saw a man that I knew from somewhere. Then there was pain. Then I had a dream, And now I'm here" The Professor thought for a second. "Selen would you like to tell me your dream?" Selen looked at him. Contemplating on whether she should trust him. She looked around the room at the metallic silver walls. Every thing was metal. It reminded her so much of a jail.   
  
"I was in a place that looked like Greece but it wasn't because the people weren't Greek. They had red, brown and even white hair but no blond. Everything was utter disaster. People were screaming, crying running. They were all running for a large building that looked like the Parthanon. I was calling out for my mum, dad, and someone named Quin. I think it was the guy I recognized before I blanked out. Then Quin came and carried me off to another Building. He said the gods were angry or something like that and that all those people going to that Parthanon place would die. The he gave me to my mother. She had white hair but was so young. Like in her early thirties. She said that they weren't going to wait any longer or something like that. Then I woke up" Selen said looking extremely embarrassed.  
  
Just then Evan busted out laughing. Rolling around on the floor, clutching his sides. Storm was furious. She grabbed Evan by the ear and hauled him up on his feet. "What do you think is so funny?" Evan was still laughing "This is not a laugh-" Wham Storm was cut off just as Evan hit the floor. Pietro stood over him angrily rubbing his fist. "What the hell was that for man." Evan said getting up with a hand over his cheek. "That was for being an ass and laughing like and idiot at my friend. "Evan started to laugh again just as Pietro went to hit him again, Evan held up his hands in defense. "You actually believed that. That's a load of b.s."   
  
Selen came up behind Evan and put her hand on his shoulder. She squeezed hard, digging he nails in to his skin. Evan let out a yelp as she drew blood. For some reason he seemed unable to use his powers to make her unable to touch him. "Now why would you think that? Huh? Tell me." Selen dug her nails deeper in his skin. Evan let out a yelp. Before Selen did any more damage she was picked up and carried out of the room screaming and kicking by Logan.   
  
Professor Xavier, Storm, Scott, Lance and Pietro followed Logan out. (Oh did I mention that this is a Pietro /Selen romance?)"Put me down you hairy ape! Put me down now!!!" Selen was screaming all the way down the hall. Swearing like a sailor and a truck driver. Logan threw Selen in to a chair. She went to get up and attack Logan and Logan pushed her back in to the chair. Selen snapped at his hand. "Xavier this one might even be worse than sabertooth. Logan grunted and walked away. Lance and Pietro sat on the arms of the chair Selen was sitting in. "Lance move your big butt so I can rest my arm there." Lance caught on to where she as going with this. "But why don't you ask Pietro to move so you can put your other arm up instead of this one?" Lance asked sweetly. Selen pouted "But lance, Mr. Hairy ape over there pulled my wittle arm out of my socket! And I need to rest it!" Lance, Selen and Pietro cracked up laughing. Even Scott smiled. Selen gave Logan one of her 'I know him a brat' looks.   
  
"Now that we're not distracted anymore, Selen please come over here." Professor Xavier asked. 'Why not?' she thought and got up and walked over to him. "Selen it seems that you weren't dreaming. You were actually remembering. I already know that you hit your head when you were younger causing you to have amnesia. I can help you to remember.' Selen doubted what professor Xavier was saying. "How would you do that?" She said Skeptically "I would jut take a look in your mind and try to unlock what is hidden." Selen doubted him even more every passing second. "How are you gonna do that? Brain surgery?" Selen said being sarcastic. Professor Xavier ignore this remark. "Come here and I'll show you."  
  
Selen walked forward and Professor Xavier put his hands on the sides of her temples. As he did that her head shot back, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.  
  
People were screaming again. The explosions were louder. Selen was back in that building where she left off. "Quin!" Selen screamed and ran to him. "It's all right. The gods can't get in here. Come." Quin grabbed Selen and took her in to the room with so many other people. She saw her mother. She was in a tube of some sort sleeping. "Quin Quin! Why is mummy in there?" "Your mother is going to sleep for couple thousand years and so will you and I." Quin directed selen to her own tube. The last thin selen saw was something written in Greek on a wall. Then Selen saw the Professor's face.   
  
"That's very interesting. That writing on the wall, do you remember it?" Selen nodded. Professor Xavier gave her a pen and Paper and asked her to write it out. She did so and the professor went over to a bookshelf and took out a book. Selen noticed that it was a Greek translation book.  
  
The professor sat at his desk and Selen went back to her chair. She sat down and looked up at Pietro. Pietro noticed that she was terrified. She looked like a small child again. Selen wrapped her small hand around his bigger one. She needed comfort.  
  
The Professor looked up and one word came out of his mouth. "Atlantis" Selen's hand tightened around Pietro's. "You Selen are from Atlantis."   
  
A/N: the next chapter should be out soon. It all depends on when my inspiration comes.   
  



	3. Annoying pietro

Disclaimer: I'm a poor teenager with 1$ allowance a week. PLEASE DON"T SUE!  
A/N  
  
Selen didn't know what to say. How could she be from Atlantis? It ws only recently proved real, from ancient documents in a Greek temple concerning the trade between the two countries. And most importantly the Small continent was destroyed by a catalytic event over 2 thousand years ago!  
  
She squeezed Pietro's hand harder. Atlantis was never found, so how could she ever go home if Atlantis was her home? Selen let out a sob and buried her head in Pietro's shoulder. "Hey... don't cry." Selen looked up at Pietro. "I'm not crying. Do you see tears? No I thought so. I don't cry." And with that she slammed the door open, walked out and slammed it shut.  
  
"Stupid Professor, Stupid Atlantis, Stupid abandoning parents, stupid Pietro, stupid mystique, Stupid Powers, Stupid Stupid STUPID!!!!" Selen muttered to herself. She was walking around the institute. She couldn't stand to be in that room any more. Selen saw a football beside the bench the she was passing. Selen usually punched or kicked something just to get steam out. Selen walked over to the football and swung her foot back and swung her foot forward. And hit nothing but air. She had swung so hard she fell right on her ass like Charlie Brown.  
  
Pietro stood next to Selen as she lay on the floor swearing and kicking her feet. "ha ha ha ha . You should have seen your face when I pulled the football away from you." Pietro stuck out his hand to help Selen up but Selen just laid on the ground with her arms crossed across her chest. "Aren't you going to le me help you up?" Asked Pietro. Selen just shook her head. "Fine if that's the way you want it." Pietro dropped the football and stood over her and bent down. Pietro leaned over her face and stared straight in to her eyes. "If you won't get up then I'm gonna make you get up." Selen's voice dripped with sarcasm. "You can't make me do anything." Pietro grabbed her by her upper arms and hauled her to her feet. Selen became furious. Selen was sick of everyone. People telling her that if she stays with one group of people that if would be for the best, then another group of people says the same thing. "Damn it Pietro! Why do you all ways do that!" Selen screamed and marched off in the direction of home. Pietro easily kept up with her with a slow walk (Well slow for him).   
  
"Pietro I'm not in the mood for you. Now leave me alone." She said and kept on walking. "Selen you can't leave. You're still sick. They don't know what's wrong with you but they say there's something wrong." Pietro grabbed her by her shoulder and turned her around. Selen's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Did you ever think about the things that have happened to me in my past to make me come to America? Also the side affects of the medicine I take to control these powers that I have." Pietro thought for a while then came to a conclusion. "No" Selen let out an exasperated sigh. I have been bopped from foster home to foster home in Scotland since I was eight. Each family didn't know how to handle me because I'm clinically depressed. And this medicine makes me act like I have ADHD. Can't concentrate on anything, can't focus. Okay?" Selen's Scottish accent was coming out heavily now. But Pietro had a gift to understand anything anyone said in any accent. "Oh so that's what was wrong with you. No wonder they wouldn't tell us." Selen rolled her eyes "Duh genius." And started to walk again.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey you still can't go back." Pietro said Selen whirled around with her hands on her hips and stated perfectly clear. "And why not?" Pietro smiled broadly. "Because there's no one home to let you in and I have the key." Pietro pulled the key from his pocket and dangled it in the air. A cheeky smile crept up on her face. Selen jumped at the key with enough speed to tackle Pietro before he could move. Selen wrestled him for the key. They both twisted and rolled on the ground Laughing and yelling "It's mine! No mine!" Finally after some time Selen gave up and told Pietro he sucked. Pietro chuckled "now why is that?" Selen pouted because I can't go home and it's almost four and my favorite show is on. "And what show is that?" He asked smiling. Selen got her cheeky smile back and out of her mouth came "The damn teletubies. They're the best horror show. They're so damn scary!" Pietro laughed and pushed her over.  
  
Two hours later after every thing had been sorted out and the brotherhood went home Pietro, Alex and Selen were watching the teletubies. "Oh my god Alex look the cute little bunnies. AAAAAAHHHHHHH they're so scary." Selen yelled jumped on Alex laughing. "Hey get of me!" Alex said and shoved Selen on to the floor and started to laugh. "Hey keep it down in there yo!" Todd yelled from his room. "I'm trying to study!" Pietro snorted. "More like trying to fail. I swear that kid studies so much and yet he fail almost everything." Selen smiled at Pietro. Pietro was handsome and smart. His hair was one of a kind white and those icy blue eyes. His eyes were almost clear. They were beautiful. She could almost drown in them. The way his face lit up when he laughed or smiled. She also loved how witty his remarks were. They showed intelligence. "Selen, Selen snap out of it." Pietro snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Oh what?" Selen said "Nothing you just kinda spaced out. That's all." Pietro said while studying her face trying to figure out what she was thinking about. "Dude you so looked like you were in love with the kid. You got this far away look and then you started to smile." Alex nudged her in the ribs. "You like him huh?" Selen faked a gasp and said, "I do not fancy him. He's just a friend!" and she got up and went to her room.   
  
Right after Selen had left Alex turned to Pietro. "Dude she so digs you. She wants you man. She cute, Why don't you get with her?" Pietro shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The topic of dating wasn't his subject. Sure he had plenty of girlfriends, But those relationships never lasted more than a month. He usually got bored with them because they were either airheads or Cheated on him. And right now he wasn't up to cheated on by any girl. "No she doesn't." was all he said and then got up and went to bed.   
  
Alex laughed at Pietro as her walked away. "He likes her. I know it."  



	4. Good-bye Mr.Ratface

Disclaimer: I'm a poor teenager with 1$ allowance a week. Please don't sue me unless you want all my stories and poems cause that is all I have.  
A/N: I know Alex isn't in the brotherhood but in this story he is. And the cauldron never happened.   
  
"Ouch!….What the! AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Selen had felt a soft bounce on her stomach. Then a harder bounce but still she did not want to wake up. It had been 5 days going to school avoiding the x-geeks and putting up With Pietro , who had some how gotten a hold of some caffeine pills.  
  
Sitting on her stomach was a mouse the size of a cat. "Get it off me! Off, Off! Pietro , Alex, Lance! Help me!!" Selen screeched . The mouse snapped at her and she screamed. The mouse kept snapping at her even as the boys ran in to the room . Then finally when the mouse bit her, her instincts kicked in. She growled and pounced at the thing. "Selen no!" Lance said and made a grab for her but Selen was to quick. She snatched it up and took a big bite out of it. "Oh man… that's just wrong! Good bye Mr. Ratface. There goes a good pet!" Todd whined as Selen continued to devourer the mouse.  
  
"What do you mean "pet"…?" Alex said as her looked at him questioningly. "I bought him last night for a pet thinking Selen might like it cause the guy in that weirdo shop said it was a mouse from Atlantis!" Todd yelled and Stomped out of the room yelling "And beast woman had to eat her gift! Yo I'm just so appreciated!"   
  
The rest of the brotherhood watched As Selen ate the poor creature. When she was finally done she looked up dazed with blood smeared on her face. "Oops." was all she said. Lance shook his head and motioned for Pietro to grab her and bring her to the bathroom to clean her up.   
  
"Did you take your pills last night?" Pietro asked with disgusted look as Selen washed her face with Noxzema face wash. "I forgot to because Freddy got me mad . He ate my dinner and I went to bed early." Selen said looking for a towel with her eyes closed. "Well don't forget to take it before you go to school. As much as I would like to see you eat Evan, I don't think that Mystique will love the idea." Pietro said and grabbed a towel for Selen. She giggled at the thought of what Mystique would say if she really did it. "Thanks…" She said . Just as she was walking out the door she slipped on some water she had splashed on the floor. " Ha Ha Ha!! What a loser!!!" Pietro laughed at her. Selen scrambled to her feet and Pietro darted out the bathroom down the hall with Selen on his tail.   
  
"Hey you two quit runnin around da house! Ya gonna break something! Somethin like ME!!" Todd yelled as Selen flew by knocking over a vase from Egypt. When Selen didn't take her pills she was as fast as Pietro maybe a little slower but still Fast. Pietro jumped over the couch and Stood on the coffee table. Selen jumped at him knocking him over on to the ground. " Stop , Stop I'm sorry …ha ha Aahhh Please!" Pietro panted as Selen started to tickle him. Selen stopped and got of the ground smirking at him and left. Pietro let out a sigh and then a voice said startling him said "You've got it bad eh?" Pietro's head jerked up and saw Lance standing over him. Pietro rolled his eyes and simply said "No I don't have it bad." "You do to. She might be leaving soon too you know." Pietro's head jerked up. "Why!" Selen was leaving? How could she leave? She had no other family. "The x-geeks want to take her back to Atlantis. The good professor thinks that if she was able to escape from Atlantis then it must be out there some where. He wants to leave her there cause he thinks that her powers will soon grown out of control or she will evolve in to something different." Lance told him. Pietro jumped up and stormed through the house.   
  
"SELEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pietro shouted over her radio. "Selen!!!!!!!! Where are you?!!!" He shouted over Adema's song , Giving in. "What?" Selen shouted from her room annoyed. "I'm kinda trying to get dressed!!!" Pietro bounced up the stairs. "if the Good Professor asks you to go on a Journey back to Atlantis you can't go unless The rest of the Brother hood is with you." He said in a rush. Selen just looked at him like he was queer and slammed the door in his face. "What the hell was that for?" he yelled over the radio again. He never got an answer on the account that the grandfather clock down stairs chimed , telling him that he had 5 minutes to get ready.  
  
At the begining of school Selen saw the guy that was with her on Atlantis named Quinn. "Lance! That's him! That's Quinn!" Selen said pulling on His sleeve. Lance pried her off of his arm and pushed her forward. "Well go talk to him. Maybe he'll have some answers." Selen sighed and walked over to the man. Selen tapped him on the shoulder and took a deep breath. "Is your named Quinn by chance?" The man nodded his head, his hair falling in his eyes. Quinn did not have blond hair as Selen thought. His hair was a white as snow with a bluish tint to it.  
  
Selen smiled. Memories she thought to have lost were coming back quickly as though she had never lost them. "Quinn, I'm not sure you remember me but my name is Selenica." Quinn's face broke into a smile and he picked her up and swung her around. "Oh my God it's really you! Look at what a lady you've grown into!" Quinn had a Irish accent Selen looked behind her to look for the rest of the brotherhood but found that they had already went inside the school.  
  
Selen skipped school and spent the day with Quinn. They went out for lunch , went to the park and went to the museum and looked at the section where they talked about the legend of Atlantis. They laughed about the silly tales of their home people had made up. And all the while they found out what had happened when they were separated and where they went. Selen had been sent to an English orphanage in Liverpool England. And from there she had been bopped around England And then on to Scotland and stayed in Scotland for a while. That was where she had acquired her Scottish accent. Quinn had Found a nice family in Ireland and stayed with them until he went off to college in America.  
  
Back in Atlantis Quinn had been with her family since she had been born. He was supposed to marry her when she turned 15, which was the marriage age. But since the horrible event had happened she never go to marry him. She had also found that The royal family and everyone that was close or worked with the royal family were frozen but still kept alive. The building had sunk but water never had gotten in it. Then years later something had happened to make the chambers which they were frozen in to open. All Selen could remember from then was that there was no water anywhere. The freezing process had enabled them not to age also. Selen was over two thousand years of age and still looked as if she was 14.  
  
Later that night Selen sat on the couch watching the teletubies. She clutched a stuffed frog doll. "Oh the horror!!!!!!!" Screamed Selen. She heard Pietro laughing at her from his bed room. "Hey why don't you come down here and watch this! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh" Selen jumped behind the couch and stayed there until the show was over. Pietro came down the stairs and plopped down next to her on the couch. Selen swung her legs over his lap and laid back on the couch. "So how was skipping school?" Pietro asked while staring up at the ceiling. Pietro had asked this question a million times already and her still got the same answer.   
  
"Dude I know you bloody don't like Quinn. So get over it that I was supposed to marry him. I not going to and I hate you! You drive me mad and don't look at me like that!" Pietro looked hurt. He didn't say anything just got up and walked away. He stared at the floor not daring to look up.  
  
"Pietro, wait! I'm sorry….. I didn't mean that!" Selen rushed up behind him and grabbed his shoulder Trying to make him look at her. Pietro spun on her angrily. "You meant it and you know it. It's what everyone else says! So don't say sorry!" His eyes were no longer their icy blue color that she used to love. They burned red with anger and hate. Never had she seen him this angry in all the time that she knew him.  
  
Pietro raised his arm as if to hit her but then a feeling of despair came over him as he saw what horror Selen's eyes held. Pietro dropped his arm and backed up. "No….." Pietro whispered. He was now backed up against the wall. His face screwed up in pain. "No…" This time a little louder. "Pietro? Are you all right?" Selen asked. One minute she was thinking Pietro was going to hit her then next Pietro was backed up against the wall looking as though he was about to break. "Pietro?" Selen asked again.  
  
Pietro squeezed his eyes shut letting the tears well up and slide down his cheeks. "Why?" His voice came out strangled. A memory floated in his head. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get it out of his head. It kept playing over and over in his head.  
  
************  
"You brat! Look at what you've done!" SLAP!!!!! 12 year old Pietro lay on the ground. His face stinging from the blow he had just received from his foster mother. "You're gonna pay for that! You don't spill milk in my house." She growled in his face. Pietro sobbed and she grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head on the ground. Pietro sobbed harder he'd only been with this family for a month. Tomorrow he'd run away. He wouldn't stand for this any longer.   
  
************  
  
Pietro looked up in to the eyes of Selen. Her eyes held concern and worry for him. He let him self slide to the floor. His legs felt as if they wouldn't hold his weight anymore. He watched as her eyes changed from concern and worry to fear. "Alex , Lance any one get her here now!" Selen screamed. "Please hurry!" Todd looked in around the corner that lead in to the kitchen. "What yo? I'm trying to study. Lance ain't here and Alex is somewhere in the house." "Something's wrong with Pietro ." Selen said and pointed at him. Pietro got up and pushed Selen out of the way. "There's nothing wrong with me. I'm just tired." He mumbled and walked away.  
  
"What was that about! Something was wrong I swear." Todd shrugged his shoulders. "Hey I believe you. There's something wrong with him but only mystique knows what it is." Todd shrugged his shoulders again and went back into the kitchen to study.  
  
  
  
A/N: Review!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I took so long with this chapter. School got the best of me. Next one should be out soon, If I get inspiration. I need Ideas help!  



End file.
